Finally-a Drarry Fanfic
by BellaRay
Summary: "Have you ever considered," Draco tilted his head a little to the left questioningly. "I mean, throughout everything you've said to me, it seems you may not hate Harry," Draco opened his mouth to protest, but what Luna said after that left him speechless. "You may love him,"
1. Chapter 1

"I hate him, I hate him so much," Draco confessed to Luna, who was listening intensely. Luna could always tell when something was wrong with her newly found friend, and would offer to talk in between classes. A few months ago, Draco had been crying alone, and Luna overheard. Being the amazing person she was, she offered to talk, and soon after, they made a habit of talking every other day. Draco, had, by then, apologized, and Luna had quickly forgiven him, and since then, their friendship had been very easy.

"I just can't shake him. My mind feels like it's always wondering to Potter and I...I just. Can't. Focus!"

"Draco, I love you, and because of that, I hope you'll allow me to be totally honest with you," Luna stated, and Draco nodded for her to continue, a little scared of what she would say.

Luna cleared her throat before continuing, she had never really cared what other people thought, so the truth had always come naturally. Still, Draco was like a big brother, and she really didn't want to mess up their friendship. But, the truth awaits.

"Have you ever considered," Draco tilted his head a little to the left questioningly. "I mean, throughout everything you've said to me, it seems you may not hate Harry," Draco opened his mouth to protest, but what Luna said after that left him speechless.

"You may love him,"

Draco blushed as red as a beet, and managed to stammer the full intelligent phrase, "But-I..I...uhm-," Still, he had known it to be true for awhile, he just didn't know how to react to the conformation. His parents, or at least his dad, so that meant his mom too, were homophobic, and Potter was straight! He thought at least, oh hormones, go to hell.

Luna gave him a well, what can you do? look. She knew just as well as Draco that he had liked Harry for some time, and with that, she patted his hand, and stood up. She began to gather some books, and, of course, her latest edition of The Quibbler.

"I think we have a class, unless you still need to talk," Luna said genuinely. Several times she had let their chats run long if Draco wasn't done talking, ignoring classes, though anxiety would always kick in, and Draco would try to tie everything up quickly.

Draco let out a quick sigh, and a nod. Luna returned the nod, and headed out of the Library, where they had deiced to meet that day. And, of course, no one was in the library, because it was a free period, except for Granger.

Draco tried to walk steadily down the hall, but really, he was shaking inside out. He wished he could skip his next class, it was, none other than Potions. Draco couldn't face Potter, not now. He needed to sort out his emotions, and if he saw Potter now, he would probably do something stupid.

Draco and Luna parted, as he turned to head down to the dungeon. Draco went into class, though his gut told him not to, and took a deep breath. He could face Potter. He wouldn't do anything stupid. He rolled back his shoulders, and tried to put on one of his famous smirks.

"And that's it?" Harry confirmed with Hermione, and she only nodded. Though she'd found and interesting book in the library, she (and Ron) were sick and tired of spying on Malfoy, even though Harry was their best friend.

"God, I hate seeing him with her," Harry said, stressfully rubbing his temple.

"Technically, I saw them, not you," the irritated Hermione interjected.

"Well, you told me about it, and that's enough," Harry responded, and it was to cheesy for Hermione whom let out a groan.

"You've practically been obsessed with the guy since we started school last year, he totally digs you, mate. Just tell the guy you like him and put us out of our misery!" Ron dramatically wailed. They were briskly walking down the hall, Hermione two paces ahead, deciding that she wasn't needed in the conversation. She was determined not to be late to Potions.

Harry, ignoring the insult, perked up from his glumness.

"You think he's into me?" Earning another groan from the pair, whom had both felt they'd heard way to much about Malfoy.

"Yeah, he's obviously been into you since, like, when you guys first met," This put a jump in Harry's step, before Hermione added, "And yet one of you hasn't found the courage to ask the other out," Which Harry took slight offense at. She should try trying to ask out some kid she was supposed to hate. He had a million reasons to hate Dra-Malfoy, yet somehow he'd still developed a huge crush on the guy. Once he realized the tossing feeling in his stomach wasn't actually total hate, it was love.

He had no way of keeping this from his two best friends, who were actually really glad Harry trusted them enough to tell them about his crush. Even though they didn't always show it.

"Hermione's right, stop blabbering on and on about the bloody dimple on his bloody face, and if I here one more word about his hair-" Ron stopped himself from a rant, and just tried to sum up the next half-hour of complaining. "Look, just ask the guy out, if he says no, say you were pranking him, and if he says yes, kiss him. 'S what I did for Hermione over there, and look how we turned out," Ron winked at Hermione, earning a giggle from her, and a scoff from Harry, who had lately begun to feel like a third wheel.

Harry normally tried to pump himself up each time he'd been anywhere near Malfoy, hoping the right time would fall on his lap, but whenever it seemed right, he'd loose the nerve. He'd then convince himself he'd do it the next time around, then the next, then the next. It was a very repetitive cycle. They were just outside the Potions room when Harry came to a stop. Of course, Ron and Hermione instantly noticed.

"You OK, Harry?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow. Harry gave himself two seconds to decide, today was the day. He would brake the cycle, he would ask Draco out.

Harry nodded, "Yeah," and Hermione smiled, suspecting, as always, what Harry was thinking. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco spat out the blood, and rinsed his mouth, continuing the process before the taste was fully gone. Though it felt like every five seconds, he could feel the it's presence back in his mouth.

Harry, who had just been watching from the sidelines felt very awkward, and offered Draco a paper towel.

"Thanks," he muttered, though he wasn't quite sure what to do with it, so he attempted at clearing some of the think layers of blood out of his nose, but just succeeded in smearing it all around his face.

"So, what happened?" Harry worked up the nerve to ask, he'd just been walking down the hall when he saw a giant crowd, and Draco in a fight. He'd managed to pull him away, and get him into the bathroom, where Draco proceeded to clean himself up.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing," It wasn't really about nothing, as most fights never are. The git had been verbally bullying Draco for the past three months (around the time he and Luna started talking) and most days, he could take it. Today, he had not just insulted Draco, he had made fun of Harry. Of course, Draco couldn't tell Harry that, but was now blushing bright red at the thought of the biggest arse knowing that he was in love with Harry. Though, the kid wasn't that bright, so there was always a chance he hadn't figured it out quite yet.

"I came as soon as I heard," Luna burst in, apparently not caring that they were in the boys bathroom. Though Harry was embarrassed for Luna to have ignored the clearly marked sign, Draco was quite flattered.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked, concerned, and Draco quite enjoyed her sisterly love. No one normally checked on him about...well, anything.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, " A little," and deposited the messy paper towel into a trash can.

"I was just... helping," Harry added, and Luna nodded.

"So you took a hit to the nose." Luna raised an eyebrow, and he knew she'd talk later about it. She was to smart not ask in front of Harry.

"Is it safe to go out?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence, and Luna shook her head no. "Teachers heard the commotion, and are prowling around, trying to find out what happened. None of the students have said anything yet, but I'm thinking I know someone who will,"

"Granger," Draco and Luna said in unison, before Luna remembered Hermione was Harry's friend, and looked apologetically in his direction, but Harry waved it away.

"I should probably get back to the Slytherin dorm, I have loads of homework, but, uh...Potter?" Draco had the door semi-open.

Harry looked up hopefully. "Yeah?"

Draco frowned, "Sorry for being a major git, hopefully you'll forgive me, and we can uh, try and be friends?"

Harry paused, and Draco quickly added, "Unless you don't want to, which I would not blame you if you didn't. I was quite the-

"That would be great, Malfoy, the rivalry is kind of dumb anyway,"

Draco smiled,"Good," and left, with Luna following closely.

"Why didn't you ask him out?" Luna questioned, "That was the perfect moment!"

Draco shook his head no, "It didn't feel right, plus I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about Potter..."

"Right," Luna nodded, and paused thoughtfully, before adding "I can tell he really likes you though," Sending Draco into a tomato blush.

After Draco left, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He had told himself that today would be the day he would tell Malfoy how he felt about him, and just when he had gathered up his courage, and was going to find Malfoy, he just had to get himself in a fight. Okay, lame excuse, Harry chickened out. Yessir, most people would make fun of Gryffindors for lack of emotional bravery.

Harry could not get over this, and was sort of...off for the rest of the day.

"You alright?" Ron and Hermione asked, concerned, but Harry said he was fine. But that night he didn't sleep very well, and was down in the common room, when a thud was heard.

"Anyone there?" Harry called loudly, raising his wand, but it was just Draco that stumbled in.

"Draco!" Harry tried not to say to loudly, "How on Earth did you guess the password?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but instead almost collapsed on the floor.

"You're drunk!" Harry exclaimed, catching him just in time.

Draco let out a short laugh, before leaning fully on to Harry, and weeping into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to regain his balance and think clearly again, "I-I actually had a crush on you from the very first time we met...I didn't know what to do with that, so I was a jerk," he let out, and it felt good to get off his chest. Draco let out several more tears, before continuing. "I ruined everything, I may have had a shot with you before, but not now. I was an bitch," he said tears pouring down his face.

Be brave, Potter, Harry kept telling himself.

"Draco, you didn't ruin anything, in fact I...have a maybe crush on you too?"

"Really?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded. Harry had never really been more sure of anything in his life. But his life was mostly guessing the answers on pop quizzes.

That was possibly the sole perfect moment of Harry's life, because they kissed. Of course, Draco still remembered none of it. They stopped midway through, breathed, smiled, and continued on.

Harry felt fuzzy, inside and out, and his stomach flipped around. It was way past curfew, which was a very good thing, because that kiss ran long.

"You think you can make it back you your dorm?" Harry asked, helping Draco up from the couch. Draco stumbled, and through-up, answering Harry's question.

"What did you drink?" Harry said, recoiling at the smell, and looking for something to clean it with, but Draco had already passed out on the floor.

**A/N:**

**Ok, Ok, I know this one was...a little dry, but I'm trying to build to a good Drarry moment! It'll hopefully be better by the next Chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

"What in bloody hell...i didn't even realize..." was Ron's comment, Hermione just raised an eyebrow, and went back to reading her book. Everyone in the class was gawking and whispering in Harry's direction, except for a few sympathetic faces.

Harry burned from embarrassment, and took his seat, sinking low in it. Everyone had guessed what had happened, and if they hadn't, they were imagining worse realities. Harry just hoped he could survive the next few classes, until he could meet with Draco.

Professor Flitwick called roll, and began looking around the classroom. When it came Harry's turn, he just let out a strangled "Here," and prayed his teacher wouldn't look his way.

The Professor did, and met Harry's eyes, before his eyes caught on the green and silver tie. _Busted_, Harry thought, and sank even lower in his seat. He knew, though the Flitwick looked very interested in role, that he had guessed what had happened. Harry assumed all his teachers had to have been young once too, right?

"Now we're going to grade homework..." Professor Flitwick said, scanning the crowd of students, before calling on a random Gryffindor, "What's the answer to question number one?" Flitwick would often do this, just to see if everyone had done homework, and because he didn't want to grade the work himself.

Harry didn't even here the reply, because he was so lost in thought and imaginary scenarios, he also didn't notice it had come his turn to answer the question.

"Well?" Professor Flitwick asked, and the whole class had their eyes trained on Harry and the tie that wasn't his.

"Uh.. C?" He replied, and drifted lower in his seat. He didn't even know what question they were on, let alone the answer.

"That incorrect, the right answer would be B," Surprising, Harry got that right on the homework, but if Harry had sunk any lower in his chair, he'd be on the floor.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Draco angrily muttered to himself, trying to adjust his collar higher so the red and yellow tie could not be seen clearly. He'd met it as a joke, shoving Harry into the broom closet, since they were now dating. One silly thing lead to the next, and eventually, they were quickly buttoning up their shirts, and retying their ties. They had also left separately, as not to arouse suspicion. It had been dark in the broom closet, they had accidentally switched ties.

Draco hadn't noticed it until Luna joined him, and pointed it out. Draco could've probably gone the whole day not knowing why everyone was pointing and whispering. He also wouldn't have died of embarrassment, so, yeah, thanks a lot Luna.

"Stupid!" Draco whisper yelled to make his point. He closed his eyes, rubbed his head, and then dramatically slammed his head on his desk. Maybe if he stayed like that for the rest of the class, no one would notice. To late. A group of girls walked in whispering, and eyeing Draco. People had either by know, guessed correctly, or came up with something dumb. All Draco could do at this point was hope the Professor didn't call on him, and try to make it through the class.

* * *

"Thank you," Harry said in a singsong voice, as he Draco untied his Gryffindor tie, and returned it to Harry. Harry did the same with the Slytherin tie, and retied his actual tie around his neck.

"I don't think it's very funny," Draco muttered, and sighed, sitting down besides Harry at lunch. Harry had asked Draco if he wanted anything, but Draco waved it away, claiming he wasn't hungry.

"You know," Draco started, "I absolutely hated wearing that tie, but it was kind of nice you know? Showing everyone in the school, that maybe that we're dating?" After Draco said that, he immediately blushed, but Harry just nodded, and flashed a mischievous grin at his new boyfriend.

"Yeah, I do know...and as a matter of fact..." Just then, Harry kissed Draco, in front of everyone, and they all stared. Draco knew people would start spreading rumors, they always did, but for know, it was just this perfect moment with the boy he loved. They parted, and Harry smiled again, before finishing his sentence. "I like it," and grabbing Draco's hand.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! And I know posts have been very frequent, but that's because I've had most of this story written for a while, and I just wanted to get it posted before *groan* midterms. This is what I have posted on my account, so... "Also, just a note, it's that time of year again! Christmas? No, even better! MIDTERMS! *tears* Fanfics will be VERY slow to be posted because of studying. *more tears*I hate life rn lol" I probably won't add to this story for a few more weeks, and thank you for enduring through the authors notes! Those...two people that weren't to lazy...that would be me. **

**-BellaRay**


	4. Chapter 4

"You get in a fight?" Harry asked his boyfriend, extremely concerned, as he reached out to touch the bruise forming below Draco's left eye.

Ah-h-h," Draco, his voice catching in pain as Harry touched the bruise gently, and grabbed his hand before he could do any more damage.

"Why on Earth does everyone keep asking that?" Draco replied.

"Uh, 'cause it looks like you got in a fight, mate," Ron combated.

"Do I really look like the kind of person who would get in a fight?" Draco genuinely asked, looking down at the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that-" Ron tried, looking embarrassed, and the conversation quickly drifted away, until they arrived at Harry and Ron's class, their parting way. Draco and Harry shared a quick kiss, and Draco managed a tight lipped smile before he left down the hall.

"Lord know's I hate keeping secrets from that kid," Draco muttered guiltily under his breath, reaching up to touch the place where he could feel the bruise throbbing. He didn't think he could tell Harry- no, he didn't think he could tell anyone about what happened to him. It was even painful to think about- more painful then the constant reminder splattered on his cheek.

* * *

"Ooh, Chinese, fancy," Harry teased, as they sat on a couch in the Slytherin common room, a Chinese take-out buffet on the coffee table before them. All the Slytherins were at a party, so Draco suggested Harry coming over, after he assured him he didn't want to go with his Slytherin friends.

"So, I've been thinking," Harry said part way through the meal, clearing his throat. "I think we should have dinner with you parents sometime this week. Unless they aren't free, then maybe next week-

"Harry," Draco set his chopsticks down, and stared meaningfully at his boyfriend. "You actually want to meet my parents?"

"Well, yeah," Harry responded, slightly flustered, "They're a big part of your life so I want to...know them,"

Draco went back to poking miserably at a spring roll, "I really don't want you to meet them,"

"Why?" Harry snapped, wanting a good reason, and when Draco didn't respond he started spewing random, dumb things, "They don't like me?" He asked, "They don't support the LGBTQ community? Draco, if that's it, I don't care, I couldn't care if they treated me like absolute garbage, I just want to meet them,"

Harry laid his hand on top of Draco's, and smiled reassuringly. Draco lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes, and Harry was startled to see fear shining there. Realization struck Harry, and he gasped, his heart thundering in his chest.

"They hit you," He breathed, and when Draco didn't deny it, he quickly rested his head inside his palms.

"They hit you, and I didn't realize it," Harry said, ashamed.

"Harry..." Draco said gently,"It's not that big of a deal-"

"Not that big a deal?" Harry roared.

"This is only the third time...and it wasn't even that bad!" Draco tried his best to reassure him, but his tone was more like a plea.

"I don't care how often, or how bad. They hit you!" Harry yelled tensely, but his shoulders quickly slumped. "And I didn't realize it...and now I'm making it about me,"

"Harry, it's fine-"

Harry had to take a deep breath, and control his urge to scream. "Draco, it's not fine," and he sank deeper in the couch, running his fingers messily through his hair, muttering over and over, "I can't believe they hurt you,"

"I think we need to tell someone," Harry said after a while, but Draco's eyes widened.

"Please Harry, don't. I'm fine, and I'm sure this will be the last time," Draco was almost on the brink of tears, and Harry's heart caved in, though it was an ugly bruise.

Harry shook his head, almost at tears. "Draco, I care about you," He said.

"So you won't tell anyone?"

Harry sighed, and responded with, "That's exactly the reason why I _have_ to tell someone,"

"Please, Harry, please don't," Draco was fighting back tears.

"You still love them...they are your parents," Harry acknowledged, and Draco nodded. Harry took a shaky breath, knowing he would regret it. "Then...as long as you promise this is the last time! I guess.. I won't tell anyone,"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I promise this was the last time,"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Harry said, already regretting giving in to Draco.

* * *

Everyone was staring as Draco trudged miserably through the hallways. Rumors were already spreading, and spreading fast. Just as his last bruise had begun to disappear, hopefully also taking the memory with it, something had happened, again. Just as he promised Harry it wouldn't.

Harry spotted Draco, and winced at his black eye, and bruise along his jaw line. Harry confronted Draco, covered his mouth with his hand, and shook his head painfully. He quickly made up his mind.

"I have to, Draco," he whispered, the guilt of not telling anyone before weighing down on Harry. If he had said something, he could've stopped this from happening. It was all his fault.

"You promised," Draco begged.

"I never, ever, should've made that promise," Harry said, "And Draco, you promised too,"

"But Harry! Don't you see, it's the last time! I'm serious!" Draco shouted helplessly, earning more stares from the people around them.

"Draco, don't you see," Harry said, trying to keep an even tone, "A month ago was supposed to be the last time, it'll just keep continuing. I can't bare for any of that to happen again, knowing it was all my fault. You have to understand, please,"

"Harry, you don't have to do this," Draco continued to plea desperately.

"I do," Harry said, looking at the floor glumly, "Even if you hate me for the rest of my life. Please, please, believe I care about you. I really, really do," And with that, he gave Draco a one sided kiss, whispered an apology, and ran to find a Professor.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so it's been about a week since I published the last chapter...not to bad, and even though I still have studying and stuff, since it's Thanksgiving Break, I'll probably be updating a little more frequently. Probably another chapter will go up this week, or the next. Thanks for reading!**

**-BellaRay**


End file.
